The present invention generally relates to a rolling element bearing assembly and particularly to one that includes sensors which provide an output indicating loads applied to the bearing.
Often in the development of mechanical systems there is a need to evaluate loads applied to a bearing assembly. These load values will enable an appropriate selection of bearing components for a particular application. While systems exist for measuring loads on bearings, they are often complex systems which do not reliably provide a load output. A particular deficiency in many existing approaches is a lack of real time load outputs. Instead an integrated load value can be surmised from an inspection of the components following a cyclical load application.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a rolling element bearing assembly which provides the capability for providing a load output measurement in real time for use in bearing evaluation, development and component selection.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a rolling element bearing assembly includes an inner race, an outer race and a plurality of rolling elements disposed between and interconnecting the outer race and the inner race. The assembly further includes a plurality of strain gages mounted to the bearing assembly, and a device to receive output from the strain measuring devices and to transform the output into real time load data.
This invention further provides a method for determining real time load values experienced by a rolling element bearing. A plurality of strain gages are mounted to the bearing in a particular orientation, enabling the collection of strain data measured under a plurality of known load conditions. By correlating the strains measured at each strain gage position to the load at that position for each of a plurality of load conditions, equations can be derived for each strain gage position defining the load as a function of the strain measured. Summing the loads experienced by the bearing as measured by the strain gages enables a determination of the total load being experienced by the bearing.